COAD Chronicles
by TorakofAllClans ToAC
Summary: Various points of Torak and Renn's life following the events of Ghost Hunter. Each chapter can be read as a oneshot. Rated T to be safe. First try at this fandom, so be kind
1. Chapter 1

**CoAD Chronicles**

 **A/N: Hello! I've been wanting to do this story since I started on FanFiction. I even created my pen name from it. There are links on my bio for illustrations for each chapter. The reason I haven't published until know is firstly, I wasn't happy with the original version I had written, then lost the updated version, and couldn't come up with ideas to rewrite it. Until, now, that is. Anyway, please read and review, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**

Chapter 1 (Illustration 1)

It was 6 months after Torak and Renn had set off into the forest together, after defeating Eostra, the last of the soul eaters. They were heading back to the clan for a visit. They were half a day's walk away, and had set up camp. Torak was busy making the fire, and Renn was hunting for some rabbit or deer to have as food. All of a sudden, there was a scream from near the river. Torak quickly grabbed his dagger and ran to where the scream came from. There was a massive bear, a huge black monster of a thing and Renn was collapsed on the river bank. She appeared to be bleeding heavily. Torak threw his dagger and the bear's attention turned to him. He was able to dodge out of the way as it charged at him. He grabbed an arrow from Renn's quiver and stabbed it into the bear. It charged away and Torak ran to Renn's side. He pulled off his jerkin and used it to slow the bleeding. He picked her up and ran towards the Raven camp. It took him about an hour to get there, and there was a crowd formed when he entered the clearing. Dark quickly moved forwards and started looking over Renn. He ran to a shelter, then came back with some herbs. Torak helped him quickly take Renn to the shelter and Dark quickly applied a poultice to the wound. He did all he could to save Renn, and was able to stop her from bleeding out.  
"She needs rest" said Dark "You should stay with her. Also, here" He threw Torak a jerkin to put on. It was obviously from one of the older men in the clan and was baggy on Torak. Throughout that night, he sat next to her, nodding off late into the night.

The following morning, he was woken up by a groan beside him  
"Torak..." said Renn  
"Hey, Renn." said Torak  
Renn got to get up but winced  
"I wouldn't do that. You were injured pretty badly" said Torak  
Renn lied back down with a humph, that made Torak smile slightly. Even when she was injured, Renn was the most stubborn and impatient person Torak had ever met. It was half an hour until Renn was is good enough condition to get up. The pair walked to the main fire, and Renn hugged her uncle.

The pair stayed with the clan for the day, catching up with the other members and Renn recovering more. Torak left to help some of the hunters catch that night's meal. Meanwhile, Al-Rayden, one of the female elders of the clan, talked to Renn  
"You like that Torak boy, don't you?" said Al-Rayden. Renn flushed bright red  
"What?" Renn spluttered slightly, which made the older woman smile  
"It's completely normal, it happens to every person when they find their soul-mate" said Al-Rayden  
"What do you mean soul-mate?" asked Renn  
"Once in every person's lifetime, they find someone whose souls intertwine with theirs and they never separate. It usually happens at a young age, though some never find theirs." explained Al-Rayden "I've seen many young women meet their soul-mate and you're showing all the signs of you finding your soul-mate"  
"What should I do?" asked Renn  
"Everything that is happening to you, is probably happening to him." said the elder "I'd just trust your instincts"  
Renn just nodded, understanding what the elder meant. Before she could ask another quesiton, the hunters returned and the whole clan was called for the meal. During the meal, the two travellers sat together and chatted with each other, as well as Fin-Keddin. They laughed as some of the younger clan members joked around, though had to jump in when one of them grabbed a dagger and ran after the others. After a long night of laughing and reconnecting with old friends, The pair went to the shelter that had been made for them and slept. The following morning, they stayed with the clan until the sun was past its highest point in the sky, then said their goodbyes and left, to do further exploring

 **A/N: And Voila! The first chapter of the story I have always wanted to do. Hope you enjoyed it and please remember to review.  
Keep on Reading**

 **-ToAC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Illustration 2)**

 **A/N: Welcome back. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember that there is a link to the illustration for this chapter on my bio. Please remember to read and review. And, as always  
Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**

It was midwinter, a year after the final battle with the soul eaters, and a blizzard was howling, covering the entire landscape with a clearing in the forest, two figures were huddled closely together in a small shelter, trying to keep warm. The smaller woman shivered. Sensing this, the larger man took off one of his many layers of clothing, and wrapped it around his shivering partner  
"Are you sure, Torak?" Asked the woman  
"You need it more than I do, Renn" Replied Torak. The pair remained huddled together until the snow stopped. The two stepped out of their shelter and looked around. The blizzard had left a thick layer of snow, covering every single surface. Every tree and rock was covered with white frost. Every single step the pair took crunched.

Torak watched as Renn looked around, wonder in her eyes. Wolf trotted over to the man and nudged him on the leg. Torak reached down and patted the grey animal on the head. Walking over to a fallen log, Torak brushed it off and sat himself down. He watched with admiration. Wolf was running with Darkfur and Pebble, chasing after Rip and Rek playfully. He watched Renn laughing at the scene, and smiled. He cared for her so much.

Six months before, when he was off hunting with the Raven clan's hunters, one of the men had asked him about his feelings. After Torak explained them, the older man just smiled and said that Torak and Renn were soul-mates, two people destined for each other. This had shocked Torak and he was unsure on what to think about it. However, now, watching the flame-haired girl laugh at the magical scene in front of the pair, he understood. The pair had been through so much, and all the way through, they had been together. From bringing the Nanuak to the mountain of the world spirit back when they were in their twelfth year, to defeating Eostra the year before.

Torak was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't Renn sit down next to him until she lightly punched him in the arm. This snapped him out of his daze.  
"Care to share your thoughts?" Asked Renn  
"Just thinking about how much has happened since we met" Said Torak  
"There's a lot, isn't it?" Responded Renn

Torak made a decision there and then. He took Renn by the hand, and lead her to the middle of the clearing  
"Renn, six moons ago, when we were with the ravens, one of the older men told me something, and It has been in my mind since then. So, I have a question for you. Renn, will you be my mate?" asked Torak  
Renn was shocked by this. Not by the question, but by the forwardness of the question  
"Yes, Torak." Answered Renn. Torak didn't notice at first  
"I mean it's alright if you say no- wait, what?" said Torak  
"Yes, Torak, that's my answer" Responded Renn  
Torak pulled Renn into a tight hug. Due to their height difference, the hug lifted Renn off the ground. The three wolves howled in joy, responding to the couple.

Torak and Renn had the official ceremony of the wedding marks, and blessings done when they were next in the raven camp. Before the ceremony, the pair was separated and prepared, with the female elders dressing Renn in a dress with raven feathers on the shoulders. Meanwhile, Torak had the tradition of asking the father's permission, which in this case was Fin-Keddin, as he was Renn's guardian. Fin-Keddin agreed, and he added that Torak had had his permission since he and Renn had left the clan the year before. This made Torak smile. The pair were brought out to the main clearing of the camp. All the clan were assembled, and the ceremony began. The first stage of the ceremony was the pair's souls being bound together by Dark, which involved marks being tattooed onto the right arm of both Torak and Renn. The next stage of the ceremony was the vows, which had both promise to care for the other, for Torak to provide for Renn if and when she is with child, and for them to remain together until death. Both completed their vows, and the ceremony was complete. That night, there was a large party. There was a large feast, celebrating the new mates. The pair laughed as they talked to the other adults in the clan. They were given a few gifts, including a new bow for Renn, and various items meant to bring happiness. The clan had even made a separate shelter for the new couple so they could have some privacy. The partying continued late into the night, and every member was happy. The new couple decided to stay with the clan for a while, at least until the end of the next moon. After the moon, the pair travelled back into the forest and continued to explore, until Renn was heavily with child and she could no longer hunt.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Please remember to read and review. And as always,  
Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**


End file.
